Take the lead
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: Two sisters taken as slaves, both find romance....but with two brothers? Whom that hate each other? What will turn out? Sesshy/oc and Inu/oc rated T but may or may not go up.


Hey guys! I know what your thinking, finish the other stories but my bestie Layna forced me to co-right this story, so she and I worked on this last night…so if there is any mistakes, I blame the sleepiness.

______________________________________________________________

An energetic young half fox demon swept the kitchen, her shoulder length black hair was tied up as much as it could, her eyes which were a miracle in of itself was a beautiful shade of ocean blue, not common in the fox gene… of course she did not get those eyes from the fox gene, she got it from her mother, a human. Rayne's mother was a slave, with brilliant gold hair and blue eyes. Lord Kumimora of the North kept her entirely because of her beauty. Unfortunately Rayne's mother was kidnapped at the age of 76, as her beauty was still evident at her old age. Fortunately Rayne was only 43 when this happened, and did not remember much.

"Hurry up nee-Chan!" Rayne yelled as she quickly swept around her older sister, leaving her in the dust quite literally.

Said older sister, Kiyomi gently swept the stone floor, she had the normal fox gene of light tan skin, but her hair was the one thing that was different, her hair was a extremely light shade of sandy blond. Her forest green eyes pierced though anyone's soul. Her mother was the royal messenger throughout the entire castle. That is how her father and her mother met, her mother was an amazing woman, and Kiyomi would often accompany her mother on her trips around the castle. Her mother died in the ultimate act of bravery… an assassin tried to kill Lord Kumimora, Yumi, her mother died while getting in the way of an attack that was for him.

"If we go to fast Rayne, we will get dust in the lord's food, and then we will both be in trouble"

Rayne looked over at her dainty sister, only 5'4, she truly inherited the small and slender fox gene, and Rayne often wondered where did she get her tall height from? Her mother was around 5'1 and her father was 5'11, she guessed she got her 5'7 stature from her father.

"But can you believe it? Sesshomaru-sama is coming home. He is never here" Rayne said. Kiyomi looked up and rolled her eyes, then went back to sweeping the now near spotless floor.

"Yes, I know, we all know" Kyiomi replied with a sigh, she glanced outside the window where a bird was happily singing away. "We must hurry he will be back by sunset" she murmured softly.

"I don't even think we should be doing this, I mean come on…he isn't even here most the time! I don't see why we even have to serve him!" Rayne sighed and shook her head.

"If you do not remember, he took care of us, even when he ransacked the castle that night, you may not remember him, as you just a kit back then…but I remembered clearly" she said then went back to sweeping.

"I remembered watching the horror outside, the slaughter" Rayne replied, "That is enough to remember" Rayne vigorously swept under the cabinets while mumbling under her breath. Kyiomi sighed. Rayne always looks at the negative of the situation. She never looks at the positive side of things. Soft footsteps rounded the corner of the kitchen sharply Mura, the castle gardener, looked at both girls with panic and desperation."I saw Lord Sesshomaru rounding around the corner. He is early and coming through quickly. I haven't finished trimming the hedges and I desperately need help or else it's my head." She looked desperately at both of them.

Rayne sighed and dropped her broom."I'll go we wouldn't want his wrath to get out of control and then have all our heads roll would we?" Rayne said with sarcasm; without a thought she grabbed Mura's rough hand gently and pulled her back where she came from.

Kyiomi quickly picked up the broom and swiftly finished the floor before she heard the front door open. A chill like presence filled the air the kind that would make you want to hold your breath. Kyiomi holding her broom tightly looked towards the kitchens opening and quickly rushed back into the cooking room. Leaning her back against the wall, she slid down to the floor if only she could shake this fear she gets whenever he came around. A creaking sound from the back door of the cooking room was heard. Kyiomi curiously got up and went to see who it was. Fear struck Kyiomi's eyes when she saw who it was…Lord Sesshomaru holding Rayne by the collar.

Kyiomi's eyes grew wide, in fear. If felt like everything was held still, till she snapped out of her fear and bowed low "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru" she said quietly, not knowing really what to say, her sister was in his mercy his cold amber eyes looked at the slave that bowed to him; he knew she was a full blooded kitsune. She sent, looks, her mannerism; everything alerted him to that she was a kitsune and a slave.

"Stand up slave" he was about to bark to Sesshomaru that her sister shouldn't be treated like that. But the look on Kyiomi's face effectively silenced her. She had never seen her sister scared like this, but yet again it wasn't every day that Rayne ended up in the mercy of Sesshomaru's claws.

"What may I do for you my Lord?" Kyiomi asked. Instead her question was ignored as he glanced around the room. While dragging Rayne around him he inspected the small tiny room, he was impressed; these old stone floors never have seen so clean before, but yet again the last time he was in here was in here was around fifty years ago, after he and his father overpowered the North and stole almost all their slaves.

Kyiomi watched in horror, the only peace she got was knowing that the kitchen was spotless, the way it should be. Sesshomaru roughly threw Rayne to the floor "Make sure you never run into this Sesshomaru again" he said with deadly venom. The strode out of the kitchen, before he left he looked back "Dinner will be at 7:30pm" he said softly then left them in a majestic stride out into the back garden.

Rayne was about to yell back at him, but her sister said otherwise. "What did you do Rayne I told you to be careful! God, you could have gotten killed," Kyiomi moved her hand to her head and lowered it down to the ground. "What did you do anyways?"

Rayne smiled and looked up at her sister."Well, Maru told me that her name means from the village and I couldn't help but reminisce on that time where dad protected all those people in that village in the far east from that giant demon. That night where the moon stood still…. Okay well it didn't stand still but you it was one of those moments where you would want to keep watching his every movement. Standing straight and tall, fear showed only in his eyes but like dad always says "never let them see you sweat." The demon with a smirk on his face looked at him scowling and snorting at him. I remember what he said clearly, "This is the best you can do a puny fox demon?" Then he laughed and swung his arm at dad. But dad with his swift movements moved right out of the way of its arm and pierced him in the side. They fought for a long time and then dad defeated the demon.

Of course he, our dad, waited and stared at the demon to see if it would move. But then you know what happened. I came out a told dad that he kicked it's butt and went over and kicked it in the stomach. You came over and told me to stay back… but before dad got to us the demons eyes sprawled open and snatches us up like we were a piece of food. We struggled; I bit him and started to kick and scream but it was no used you did more damage when you punched and kicked you almost wiggled out but the demon was too strong for us at the time. Dad was furious at us and the demon, but thankfully he focused all his anger on the horrible smelling demon. Then he ran straight for the demon full speed, he must have been going faster than the speed of light… okay a little bit slower than that but he was moving. I hardly remember what he did but the next thing I knew we were on the ground and the demon was decapitated. I scouted back a little to sit next you and I looked at dad in disbelief." Rayne looked at her sister still smiling.

"But when I tried to reenact the scene I accidentally throw the clippers and they well almost hit the Lord; and he took it as attempted to kill him I tried to tell him it was an accident but he wouldn't listen… he asked me where I belonged I said the kitchen and then bam! We are in this predicament." Rayne still smiling nervously laughed and saw the disappointment on Kyiomi's face and that soon humbled Rayne's smile.

"Be careful next time don't be so careless! Let's get dinner ready…. Go set the table." Kyiomi went over to the pot and stirred what was in it. Rayne comes back in and mumbles that the table has been set. Kyiomi smiled and got everything ready to serve just a few minutes before dinner.

Rayne sighed as she then hopped onto one of the marble counters that had no food anywhere near her, for that would be the end of their lives too see a hair in Lord Sesshomaru's food. There heads would all roll, and the last thing she wanted was to be dead. Rayne drug a clawed finger in a circular motion on the white marble, her blue eyes watching her sister. She was always trying to protect her, and Rayne would always get into some sort of trouble, while Kyiomi would try to make things right all the time. "Oi nee-Chan, why do you always try to please everybody?".

Kyiomi asked stiffened and stopped stirring the pot, looking up into Rayne's eyes her own green pierced her sister's eyes. "Because, you're the only one left that I hold close to" she replied then went back to stirring the pot of food, she didn't really want to say why she tried her best to protect her younger sister, half-demons were not allowed to work for Sesshomaru… so she would often try to appease Lord Sesshomaru by doing above and beyond, often she would send Rayne out so that she could avoid Sesshomaru, just not this time. "Rayne… will you please prepare the dinner rolls?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure thing," Rayne slides off the counter, grabs the rolls and starts buttering them. Kyiomi smiles and goes back stirring the stew, Rayne then glances back at her sister making sure she isn't watching and starts to juggle the bread rolls. She turns back around to face Kiyomi when she notices a small imp thing in the counter of her eye. Rayne then throws the third bread that she was juggling at Kyiomi.

Kyiomi immediately got mad, but saw the imp standing there. Short as he was Kiyomi almost over looked him. Kyiomi rolled her eyes at Rayne because she always forgot his name."Jaken-sama" Kyiomi bowed. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Rayne who now was shaking her head in remembrance.

Rayne looked at her sister and then looked at the imp named Jaken."I'm sorry I umm don't know who you are so I will not bow!" Rayne folded her arms in disobedience.

Kyiomi and turned marched over to Rayne and forced her head down towards the floor "You bow to Jacken-sama" she growled "He is Lord Sesshomaru most trusted servant" She said. Rayne's head which was close to the ground growled as she wiggled out from under her sister's hand Rayne glared and went to throw another roll but with her sister's help she was to restrain herself.

Rayne put the roll down and grab the broom and started to sweep mumbling on and on about what just happened. "I still don't know him" she said.

"It's best you keep your mouth shut wench" Jacken barked, soon he was toppled by a smiling child. She energetically ran around the kitchen bringing dirt with her. Kyiomi held in a sigh, while Rayne let a sour look cross her face."Rin! Stop running around! We need to get you too cleaned up for dinner tonight" Jacken pouted as she soon came back to Jacken

"Sorry Jacken-sama" she murmured, and then left the glared at the two girls

"Get this kitchen cleaned up, you two have made it dirty!" he growled then looked at Rayne "And you filthy half breed…learn your place before Lord Sesshomaru throws you out for good." he said as he then left. Rayne grabbed a broom and started to sweep the kitchen grumbling under her breath. Kyiomi looked at her sister with disbelief.

"You have to respect him even though you don't know him! That's how you get killed I swear you act so much like your mother," Kyiomi put out the fire because the stew was ready. Rayne just went over to her sister and put her arm around her wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry he is a very creepy imp and I don't trust him and the fact that Lord Sesshomaru even lets him near in this house. Creeps me out. But the girl was cute what did he say her name was?" Rayne taps her figure under her chin.

"Rin, her name was Rin," Rayne nods in remembrances.

"I like that…Rin," The girl's conversation was quickly interrupted by the chiming of the bell. "You serve the food. I have already pissed him off enough today. Me a mere half-demon with a portentous attitude right now wouldn't make our lives easier… it would just make our lives cold and unfeeling because we would be dead… well I would be dead. You on the other hand… might live," Kyiomi gave Rayne a curious look.

"Why would you say that?" Kyiomi asked.

"Serve dinner and I'll tell you when you come back," Kyiomi went out the doors and into the lion's den. At the head of the table Lord Sesshomaru sat, two chairs to his left was the little girl called Rin and to his right three chairs down was the imp Jacken. Kyiomi hesitated but went and bowed before the whole table and softly spoke dinner is served. She walked around to Lords Sesshomaru's bowl and filled it up with stew. Not making eye contact what so ever. Then Rin's bowl and then Jackens bowl, all of which she filled to the brim. She bowed out and went back into the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't he kill me?" Kyiomi asked. She swiftly started to pour the drinks and prepare the dinner rolls.

"Well, you full and I'm half. You have more favor with him and don't think I know that you purposely send me away on days he is coming. I know you do that so stuff like this won't happen. But it's like I'm at the bottom of the food chain and your eating with the King. You are his favorite… well at least you are in his favor," Rayne through Kyiomi another cup so if she spilt one she would have a back-up.

"That is true I mean the stunts you pulled today… I can't lose you… ,you are all I have got. I will not lose you. I'll be right back." Kyiomi pushed through the door again and started to put the drinks on the table starting with Lord and ending with imp. The entire time her eyes were caste to the floor as she then bowed low at the door "Please enjoy sir" she said softly and then left through the servants door.

_____________________________________________________________________________

So how do you like it? Review okay


End file.
